On Behalf of the Moon: A Sailor Moon Fanfic
by Lauren Jur
Summary: One day, Naru was a normal girl but then she finds out something that she didn't know about herself. What did she find out? Read to find out. Language: English/Japanese


Chapter 1

Usagi woke up that morning, late again. She ran to school with a piece of toast in her mouth as always. She entered the school and then sat down. She learned and learned then after school her and her friends sat down. "Tonight, I will be cursed." Usagi said. "Cursed?" asked her best friend, Naru. "Yes." she said. Usagi heard from her cat the other day that she was a Sailor Senshi. The one who possesed the moon that was. "It's not a curse, Usagi." the cat said. "So it's real." Usagi said. "I don't wanna be a Sailor Senshi!" she said. "What's that?" Naru asked. "It's something." Usagi said, "I can't tell you now." she said and ran off. _I wish I could know what is happening to Usagi_. Naru thought. But she didn't. Usagi didn't know much either just that she was a Sailor Senshi. That night the friends went out.

Chapter 2

They saw a bad guy and Usagi saw herself transforming in front of her friend. "What's happening!?" Usagi asked, worriedly. "Whoa!" Naru said as she admired Usagi's new transformation. Then, others joined her. "Who? Who are you?" Usagi asked. "We are the other Sailor Senshi." they said. "Other? SAILOR V!" Usagi said. "Yep." said Minako. "Who are the rest?" Usagi asked. "Meet your fellow Sailor Senshi. Sailor Venus, that's me. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Chibiusa, and you!" Minako said. "So we fight this guy?" Usagi asked. Eveyone nodded. "I don't wanna." Usagi said, tears coming from her eyes. "It's your destiny, Usagi." her cat said, "It's who you are. Sailor Moon." She stared back at Naru in tears. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Usagi said. Naru ran off. "Naru, wait!" Usagi said. "You can go after her later." Rei comforted her, "Now, we need to fight the bad guy." Usagi then found herself saying, "For Love and Justice! I am the Pretty Sailor-Suited soldier, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Then, everyone helped her out as she did her moon powers. "Nice job." the other Sailor Senshi said. Usagi wanted to say 'thank you' but couldn't. She needed to find Naru.

Chapter 3

"Naru, Naru!" Usagi called, "Where are you?" "I don't know." Naru said. "Naru! There you are!" Usagi said. "How could you not have told me sooner?" Naru asked. "I'm sorry but I didn't want to. I thought you'd feel the same way and not wanna be with me." Usagi replied. "No." Naru said, "Legends say that I am Sailor Earh but I'm not quite certain." "Transform." Usagi said. "Um?" Naru said. "It's OK. Think of a bad guy in your mind. Then, we'll find it together." Usagi said. "OK." Naru said. Naru thought about it and then tried to transform. She could see herself transforming but couldn't in real life. "Naru, that's false then!" Usagi said. "No. I shall expierence you and the Sailor Senshi fight so I can expierence Sailor Earth for myself." The next day... Usagi yawned and so did the other Sailor Senshi. When Usagi awoke, they were in her house. "It's morning." Usagi said. Everyone was up now. There then was a knock at the door. Usagi went to answer it and it turned out to be evil. "Here's your chance, Naru!" Usagi said. Everyone transformed and used weapons of their powers. "For love and justice! I am the pretty Sailor-Suited soldier, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Usagi declared and used her Moon Tiara to get rid of them. Then, they needed to relax. "Did you transform, Naru?" Usagi asked.

Chapter 4

"I think I did." Naru said. "Cool!" Usagi said. "Now, you know your form, Naru." said Usagi's cat, Luna. "Are you sure it's true though, Luna?" Usagi asked, "Naru said it was a legend." "Sailor Earth used to be non-exsistent. But now we know that Sailor Earh is your best friend." Luna said, "Welcome to the team." Naru cheered but was confused. "Sailor Earth is non-exsistent, though. How can I be the Sailor Earth?" Naru asked. "It's just luck, I guess." Luna said, "Go ahead. Join since you are an offical Sailor Senshi." Naru thought she was cursed just like Usagi thought when she became a Sailor Senshi but she didn't dare to ask since Luna might be offended. "It looks like you have a question on you." Luna said. "It's fine." Naru lied. "You're afraid I'd be offended by your question, correct?" Luna asked. "Yes." Naru said, "How'd you?" "'Cause I know. Please. Ask anything you want to." Luna said. "Alright." Naru said, nervously.

Chapter 5

"I'm very sorry to ask but am I cursed?" Naru asked. "Naru, just like your friend, Usagi. You worry about if this is a curse to be part of the Sailor Senshi. Being a Sailor Senshi is no curse, it's part of honor." Luna replied. "OK." Naru said, "I gladly except the fact that I am now Sailor Earth!" "Now that you're part of the team, I'd like to tell you some stuff." Chibiusa said, "You're a Sailor Senshi so you fight evil with your powers of earth!" Naru smiled. "Thank you, uh..." "Chibiusa." said Chibiusa. "Chibiusa." "No problem." Chibiusa said.

Then, everyone lived happily ever after. THE END after Japanese.

第1章

うさぎは遅刻、その日の朝目が覚めた。彼女はいつものように彼女の口の中トーストの切れ端で学校に走った。彼女は学校に入ってから腰を下ろした。彼女は学び、放課後、彼女と彼女の友人が座った後、学んだ。 「今夜、私は呪われます。"うさぎは言った。 「呪われた？ "彼女の親友、ナルに尋ねた。 「はい。」彼女は言った。うさぎは、彼女がセーラー戦士であったことを先日彼女の猫から聞いた。た月を保有1。 「それは、うさぎ呪いではありません。"猫が言った。 「だから、本物だ。"うさぎは言った。 「私はしたくはセーラー戦士はいけない！"彼女は言った。 「それは何ですか？"ナルは尋ねた。 「それは何か。"うさぎは、「私は今あなたを伝えることはできません」と言った。彼女は言ったし、逃げた。私はうさぎに何が起こっているか知っていることがしたい。ナルは思った。しかし、彼女はしませんでした。うさぎは、彼女がセーラー戦士だった多くのどちらかだけのことを知りませんでした。その夜の友人が出て行った。

第2章

彼らは、悪い男を見て、うさぎは彼女自身が彼女の友人の前で変換することを見た。 「何が起こっているの？"うさぎは心配そうに尋ね。 「おっと！"彼女はうさぎの新しい変換を賞賛として絶大なると述べた。その後、他の人は彼女に参加しました。 「あなたは誰誰？ですか？"うさぎは尋ねた。 「我々は他のセーラー戦士である。"彼らは言った。 「その他？セーラーV！"うさぎは言った。 「うん。」美奈子は言った。 「誰が残りますか？"うさぎは尋ねた。 「それは私です。セーラーマーキュリー、あなたの仲間のセーラー戦士。セーラーヴィーナスに会う、セーラーマーズ、セーラージュピター、セーラーサターン、セーラーウラヌス、セーラーネプチューン、セーラープルート、ちび、あなた！"美奈子は言った。 "だから我々はこの男と戦う？"うさぎは尋ねた。誰もがうなずいた。 「私はしたくない。"うさぎは涙が彼女の目から来て、言った。 「それはあなたの運命、うさぎだ。」彼女の猫は、"それはあなたが誰であるか。セーラームーンだ」と言った。彼女は涙で絶大なるに戻って見つめていた。 「私はあなたを教えて申し訳ありませんでした。"うさぎは言った。ナルは逃げた。 「ナルは、待って！"うさぎは言った。 「後で彼女の後に行くことができます。"レイは、彼女を慰め"今、私たちは悪者と戦う必要がある」うさぎはその後自身が言っ発見「愛と正義のために！私はかなりセーラー適し兵士、セーラームーンのだ！と月の名の下に、私はあなたを罰するでしょう！"彼女は月の力を行ったように、その後、誰もが彼女を助けた。 「ニース仕事。"他のセーラー戦士は言った。うさぎは「ありがとうございます」言いたかったけどできなかった。彼女はナルを見つける必要がありました。

第3章

「ナル、ナル！"うさぎは、「どこにいる？ "と呼ばれる「私は知らない。"ナルは言った。 「ナルが！そこにいる！"うさぎは言った。 「どのようにして早く私に言ったことができませんでした？"ナルは尋ねた。 「すみませんが、私はしたくありませんでした。私はあなたが同じように感じるだろうし、したくは私と一緒ではないと思った。"うさぎは答えた。 "いいえ"ナルは「伝説は、私はセーラー地球が、私はかなり確かではないんだと言っている。」と述べた「トランスフォーム。」うさぎは言った。 「UM？ "ナルは言った。 「それは大丈夫です。あなたの心の中の悪い男だと考えてください。その後、我々はそれを一緒に見つけることができます。"うさぎは言った。 「OK」ナルは言った。ナルはそれについて考えてから変換してみました。彼女は、彼女自身が変革参照が、実際の生活の中でできなかった可能性があります。 「ナルは、それが偽だ！"うさぎは言った。 「いいえ、私は、私は自分のためにセーラー地球を体験することができますし、セーラー戦士が戦う経験するものとします。"翌日... ...うさぎはあくびなど他のセーラー戦士しました。うさぎが目覚めたとき、彼らは彼女の家にあった。 「それは朝だ。"うさぎは言った。誰もが今までだった。その後、ドアをノックがあった。うさぎは、それに答えるために行って、それは悪であることが判明した。 「ここにあなたのチャンス、絶大なるのです！"うさぎは言った。誰もが変換され、その権限の武器を使用していました。 「愛と正義のために！私はかなりセーラー適し兵士、セーラームーンだ！と月の名の下に、私はあなたを罰するでしょう！"うさぎが宣言され、それらを取り除くために彼女の月のティアラを使用していました。その後、彼らはリラックスする必要がありました。 「あなたは、ナルを変換しましたか？"うさぎは尋ねた。

第4章

「私は私がやったと思う。"ナルは言った。 "クール！"うさぎは言った。 「今、あなたは、ナルがフォームを知っている。"うさぎの猫、ルナを言った。 "あなたはそれが、しかしルナ本当だか？"うさぎは、「ナルは、それが伝説と言った。"、尋ねた「セーラー地球は存在しないように使用される。しかし、今、我々はセーラー地球はあなたの親友であることを知っている。"ルナは「チームへようこそ」と言った。ナルは応援が、混乱していた。 「セーラーアースは、しかし。どのように私はセーラーアースすることができ、存在しないか？"ナルは尋ねた。 「それは、私はちょうど運推測だ。"ルナは、「先に行く。あなたは、公式セーラー戦士であるために参加します。」と述べたナルは、彼女がセーラー戦士になったときに思った彼女はまさにうさぎのように呪われたと思ったが、彼女はルナが気分を害する可能性がありますので、聞いて勇気がなかった。 「あなたがあなたに質問がありますように見えます。"ルナは言った。 「それは結構です。"ナルは嘘をついた。 「あなたは正しい、私はあなたの質問で気を悪くするだろう恐れている？ "ルナは尋ねた。 「はい。」ナルは、「どうやって？」と言った「「私が知ってください原因。あなたがしたい何でも聞い。"ルナは言った。 「よし。"ナルは神経質に、言った。

第5章

「私は聞いて非常に残念ですが、私は呪われています？"ナルは尋ねた。 「ナルは、ちょうどあなたの友人、うさぎのように。あなたは、戦士がない呪いではないセーラーなので、それは名誉の一部です。これはセーラー戦士の一部であることを呪いであれば心配。"ルナは答えた。 「OK」ナルは、"私は喜んで私は今セーラー地球だという事実をexceptを！」と言った「今、あなたはチームの一部だということに、私はあなたにいくつかのものを教えしたいと思います。"ちびうさは、"あなたは地球のあなたの力と悪の戦いようにするにはセーラー戦士だ！"と言ったナルトは笑った。 「ちびうさを」...ええと、ありがとう」。」ちびうさと述べた。 「ちびうさ。"「問題ありません。"ちびうさと述べた。

その後、誰もが幸せに暮らしていた。

THE END/終わり!


End file.
